Kimiko's Quest
by GuruGuru214
Summary: Sequel to Father of Time, part 4 of the Switch series. After the Triforce is taken from Link, Malon, and Zelda, this is Kimiko and Blu's quest to retrieve it. Focuses mainly on Kimiko and Blu.
1. Day 1: New Powers

Well, here I am again, starting a new story. Welcome to Kimiko's Quest, sequel to Father of Time and part four of The Switch series. This story picks up where the last left off, and the first chapter is basically the last chapter of Father of Time, written in Kimiko's POV rather than Link's. You can try to read this without reading the three other parts, but there's a lot that won't make sense. Let's see, am I forgetting anything? Ah, yes.  
  
Once again, since I don't believe that disclaimers are necessary on FANFICTION.net, this one will apply for the whole fic, just to keep people happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or anything that relates to it, other than the plot, the original characters, and the personalities of the non-original characters of this fanfic and the copies of the games and player's guides I have purchased.  
  
Note: Like I said before, I am starting the days over here. While the days used to be in relation to the day that Malon and Zelda switched, they are now in relation to Kimiko's sixteenth birthday.  
  
Note2: I know the math in the letter doesn't add up to exactly seventeen years, but pretend it does. Oh, and Link returned the Master Sword after they got back from Termina. He somehow managed to do it without going back in time.  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Day One, Kimiko's Birthday: Morning  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
I was so excited! This was my sixteenth birthday, the day that my parents would finally lift some of the restrictions on my life! I mean, before today, I hadn't been allowed in Hyrule Field without an adult, I hadn't been able to use my mom's training course, and I hadn't been able to practice with a bow. Not that I hadn't tried these things while they were gone...  
  
That morning, I was sitting at the table with my mom. Blu was outside, riding around on Tobu-Ken for the first time in six years. I was talking with Mom, when my dad walked downstairs, holding something. "Happy birthday, Kimiko. Hey, I have something for you. Aunt Nayru gave it to me when you were born so I could give it to you today." I took the letter from him and read it. What the...  
  
Dear Kimiko,  
  
First things first. We, the women you know as Aunt Din, Aunt Nayru, and Aunt Farore, are the golden goddesses. We're sorry we've had to keep this from you, but we couldn't let you know until you were old enough. That out of the way, for the first time in your life, take off your bracelet. You have incredible power, the most powerful mage ever to live in Hyrule, and the bracelet has been blocking it. If you wear the necklace it turns into, you'll have an easier time mastering your abilities.  
  
Another thing you need to know about is your friend Kitsune. In a past life, the fox spirit inside her held the Triforce. Because of this, Kitsune is as powerful as you, but you can't tell her. You can show her this letter, but she won't see this part. She'll need to unlock it on her own somehow. You'll help, but unintentionally. Just remember, Kitsune is just as important as you accomplishing the task we are about to give you.  
  
Now, we regretfully must give you two a quest. See, if three Hylians hold the Triforce for seventeen years, it leaves them until someone gets it and gives it back. Today is the seventeenth anniversary of the day your mother got the Triforce of Power. You and Kitsune will have to journey through the Sacred Realm in order to retrieve the Triforce. Do not tell your father what this letter says. We'll take care of that later. Ask him to tell you again how to open the Door of Time. You know the way from there. The Spiritual Stones are in your father's pack, and your Fairy Ocarina is actually the lost Kokiri Ocarina, equal to the Ocarina of Time. You know the songs your father needed, including the Song of Time. Good luck.  
  
/\  
  
/\/\  
  
Dumbstruck, I put on the necklace and felt incredible power. I did the best I could to act like nothing was wrong. "Daddy, tell me again how you opened the Door of Time..."  
  
"All right. I collected the three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time, then I went to the altar in the Temple of Time and played the Song of Time. Why do you ask?" While he was talking, I noticed that the mark of the Triforce wasn't on the back of his hand.  
  
"No reason. I'm gonna go hang out with Blu for a while." I went outside and explained the whole thing to Blu. She quickly became the serious Blu that was rarely seen.  
  
"Kimiko? Are you okay? This is big. We've got a long road ahead of us."  
  
"You're acting like this is nothing for you."  
  
"I know. I'm doing my best to convince myself of that. This really is a lot, though. Are you up to it?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"I'll go if you go."  
  
"Then we leave tonight. Now, act hyper, or my parents will know that something is wrong."  
  
"Gotcha. I NEED MORE RAMEN!"  
  
"Perfect." Nothing else happened that night. Dad was watching me all night, and almost looked disappointed when nothing happened. I guess he didn't notice me sneak into his room and dig the Spiritual Stones out of his stuff. That night, I knew we'd never get outside, but being a powerful mage has to have some use.  
  
I teleported us out of our room and to the far side of the ranch. Blu and I got ready to leave, when I saw my dad walk outside. I was aware that my eyes were glowing from my new power, but it was too late to explain it now. Blu flew off on Tobu-Ken, and I flew right behind her. As we flew off, I saw my dad notice his hand. "MALON!"  
  
Blu and I took a slow pace to the Temple of Time. Partially because we wanted to make sure that nobody saw us, partially because we weren't exactly anxious to get there. To sneak through the marketplace, Blu became a fox and I flew, invisible. We turned back to normal in front of the temple. "Kimiko? Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I'm positive, Blu. I have no choice. I'm just sorry I had to take the Spiritual Stones from my dad like that, but we need to get the Triforce back to my parents and my aunt before someone else gets it."  
  
"All right. If you're sure. Let's go inside." The temple was just like my dad had described it. A huge room, with a carpet and an altar at the end. I stood there and played the Song of Time, causing the Spiritual Stones to float to the altar. Part of the back wall slid apart, and a new room was revealed.  
  
"I think we'd better both grab this thing, Blu."  
  
"All right. On the count of three, we pull. One. Two. Three." We pulled the Master Sword out of the pedestal my dad had left it in, and we were surrounded by a white void.  
  
How's that for a first chapter? Not only did I tell Kimiko's half of her departure, but I explained Zelda's dream! Well, I don't have much to say, so I'll just be going now... 


	2. Day 2: Welcome to the Sacred Realm

My, my, my. What a bunch of confusion among my reviewers! In reverse order... Mia: Link's brothers... Well, I'll tell you. Things have been quiet among them. Yes, Rown and Nabooru did get married, and Rown is king of the Gerudo. All of them will show up soon, so I haven't completely forgotten them, but now's not the time. They just have small roles. Ninmast: Kimiko's spell? Well, if you'll look again, I turned myself back when I turned Kimiko into a poodle, and I only made the poodle 'spell' last 5 seconds. Bonzai Girl: I used to be like you as far as reviews go, until I started writing. Thanks for pointing out that error. I was typing too fast, and since exited is a real word, spell check didn't catch the mistake. Thanks. Oh, I guess that was all of them... All right. Since Blu seems to think I did such a good job getting her character right, I'm gonna try again!  
  
Note: I had intended to finish If Things Were Different before I got into this, and I tried, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't think of a way to end it. Sorry, but it's going to take forever to finish that.  
  
Note2: Yes, I did borrow most of the bag idea from Dan Heron's Family of a Hero. I did come up with some of it myself though, and it really isn't the first time I've heard a similar idea, so nobody yell at me, 'cause I'm not trying to copy here!  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Day Two: Morning  
  
Blu's POV  
  
???  
  
I'll tell you right now, not many things scare me, other than a shortage of ramen (at least that's what I want you to think...), but appearing in a white void scared me. It also scared me when we heard a voice that was one and three, familiar and foreign, all at the same time. "Good. You made it." Nayru appeared.  
  
"Why did you hide your true identities from us? Why did you keep my powers from me all these years?" The glow of Kimiko's eyes had changed from blue to red. That's the other thing that scares me, an angry Kimiko.  
  
"Power corrupts. We wanted you to grow into a good, unspoiled, kind person before you got your powers. As for why we hid our identities, we figured it would be less of a shock to you than if we told you as a baby."  
  
"So it was all an act, to watch me..."  
  
"No. We really are your father's friends, and we really are the way we act around you. We actually care about you as much as we've always shown. None of it was an act."  
  
"So why didn't you stop everyone from losing the Triforce?"  
  
"Umm, we didn't intentionally create the Triforce, so we can't control it."  
  
"Well, I guess that's all of our questions. We'd better get started."  
  
"I can send you to the entrance to the Sacred Realm, but no further. Get ready."  
  
"Wait!" Was I the only one who was thinking here? "Besides Tobu-Ken and magic, we have no equipment. Could you get us some?"  
  
"Oh! Of course. I'll give you each a full copy of Link's equipment, plus a special bag each. You can put anything inside of it, and as many things as you want, but it'll never get heavier or bigger. Plus, if you think about something appearing in your hand, it will, and you don't even have to reach in the bag! I'll just leave it all here for you to pick up. At the end of the room, there's a couple yellow crystals. When you pick them up, you'll be taken to the Sacred Realm. After that, they can be used to get you back to the Temple of Time, since the warp songs take you to different places once you're in the Sacred Realm. Bye!" Nayru disappeared, leaving a ton of goodies.  
  
I've never seen so many shiny weapons in my life. We each got a Longshot, a bow, the spells for the three magic arrows, a huge hammer, two kinds of magic boots, a Lens of Truth, Titanium Gauntlets, a Mirror Shield, a set of the 24 Happy and Transformation Masks from Termina, several bottles filled with every kind of healing liquid or creature you can imagine (Blue Potion, Chateau Romani, fairies, etc.), and many different tunics. Yeah, that's a long list, isn't it? Tobu-Ken: Stating the obvious once again... Blu: What? Hey, I'm the one writing this, not you, sword boy! Tobu-Ken: If I had a tongue, I'd stick it out at you... Blu: Grr... Back to the story...  
  
Well, I put on the Goron Tunic. I love that thing. It looks SO good on me! Kimiko had equipped the Master Sword, and I had the pain in the butt known as Tobu-Ken (Tobu-Ken: Hey!), so we were set. We each grabbed a crystal and found ourselves in a world we never could have imagined.  
  
I heard a poem once, it was something like this:  
  
In a realm beyond sight,  
  
The sky shines gold, not blue.  
  
There the Triforce's might  
  
Makes mortal dreams come true.  
  
Well, they were right. The sky really was gold. It was strange, though, because there were patches where the sky was dark and stormy. Ganondorf must have been changing it to his will. Well, we had no idea where to start, so we just kind of walked and enjoyed it for a minute. I swear, if the seriousness of this thing hadn't already calmed me down, this would have done it. As if I wasn't already silent and out of character enough, a golden letter really increased it.  
  
Blu,  
  
There's an altar that holds the Triforce on the other side of the Sacred Realm. You two will have to fight your way through dungeons and mazes, and even through some of the areas under Ganondorf's influence. Inside is a map of the Sacred Realm. I think you'll find it familiar. Oh, and you should know that there's something there that will shock you. Just prepare yourself for the worst thing you can imagine.  
  
Nayru  
  
The worst thing I could imagine? I was scared, but it was pushed from my mind when I handed the letter to Kimiko and glanced at the map of the Sacred Realm. It looked just like Hyrule. The Temple of Light was where the Temple of Time should have been, and the Triforce was in the equivalent of Gerudo Valley. That wouldn't have been a problem, except that there were huge walls that made you detour. "Come on, Blu. Hey, I'll make some beef ramen if you come with me!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Well, that was a lot different than anything I've written for a while. I tried to make Blu sound like the character she's always seemed to be, but it was a little hard. I swear, the seriousness of it all will wear off by the next chapter. Blu will be her old self again (mostly)! Well, not much to say besides that. I'd ask you to review, but you all do a good enough job without me saying anything that I won't bother you about it! 


	3. Day 2: Confused Parents

Well, I when I started writing 'chapter 3', it was in Kimiko's POV, but I've decided to let you all in on what's been happening in Hyrule. Just everyone's reaction to what they know, a little revealing of what they don't know, and a few previews of what lies ahead for Blu and Kimiko. Oh, I almost forgot. I put up a new website for Blu's art. She's drawn a few pics of Blu (well, she already had some of them before this), and I think it would be rather selfish to not make them accessible to all of you. The address is http://www.geocities.com/guruguru214. Oh, and if you don't want what may or may not be a spoiler, don't click on the ocarinas with links. If you do, you might be sorry.  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Day Two: Morning  
  
Link's POV  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
"Gone?! What do you mean, 'it's gone'?!" Zelda looked at her left hand. "Oh, goddesses, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I gave Kimiko that letter, which she wouldn't show me, and she went with Blu someplace, and we haven't seen them since. Kimiko flew. Her eyes were glowing blue. It has to be related. They flew in the direction of the castle." Zelda's eyes flickered.  
  
"Wrong. Not the castle, the Temple of Time. Remember that dream that Nayru mad me forget, back I was here after Kimiko was born? I just remembered it."  
  
*Flashback, Zelda's POV*  
  
There was a girl with long red hair. Her eyes were glowing blue, and she was floating in front of the Temple of Time. Standing next to her was a blue fox. The fox started to change, and soon, she was a human girl with blue eyes and hair, and a fox's ears and tail. She was the one who spoke. "Kimiko? Are you sure about this?" That girl was Kimiko?  
  
"I'm positive, Blu. I have no choice. I'm just sorry I had to take the Spiritual Stones from my dad like that, but we need to get the Triforce back to my parents and my aunt before someone else gets it." What? We had lost the Triforce?  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Check your pack. The Spiritual Stones aren't in there. Kimiko and Blu are in the Sacred Realm."  
  
"Not quite." Farore. "They're talking to Nayru. They pulled the Master Sword and entered that place where we talked to you while you were in Termina. Nayru's going to equip them and send them to the Temple of Light. They'll have to make their way through five temples to reach the Triforce."  
  
"Why, Farore? Why did you take the Triforce from us, then send my daughter and my adopted daughter to get it back?"  
  
"It's like Nayru is telling them now. We didn't mean to create the Triforce, so we can't control it. If three Hylians have the Triforce for seventeen years, it returns to the Sacred Realm to wait for either one of the three who lost it, or one from one of their families."  
  
"Wait a minute! Ganondorf is in the Sacred Realm!"  
  
"Don't worry. He's on the opposite side of the realm from Kimiko and Blu, and only you three, Kimiko, and Blu can touch the Triforce until the three of you are dead. Yeah, you're going to ask 'why Blu?'. Well, between the fact that she's held the Triforce before, and that she's your adopted family member, the shield around the Triforce will yield to her as well.  
  
Listen, if you want to see the girls, be in the room at the bottom of the elevator in the Forest Temple around noon. I gotta go now. Bye!" Why is it always a flash of light? Why does nobody ever use smoke to disappear?  
  
"Well, I guess we should go get Tael, Saria, and Fado, and get to the temple. It's already 11:30, and the Forest Temple warp pad is out until Saria goes to the Chamber of Sages and recharges it, so we'll have to walk. You go get Tael, Zelda, and Malon and I will meet you at Saria's house." Almost half an hour later, we were all in the basement of the Forest Temple. We had just gotten there when a red and gold letter appeared.  
  
Link,  
  
Kimiko and Blu are nearing the temple. Enclosed is a map. It switches between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm, depending on where the girls are. It will let you know where they are. Any minute now...  
  
Din  
  
As I finished reading it, a blue glow started to form on the other side of the room, while the map changed from the Sacred Realm to Hyrule. I could make out two girls in the light. They were back.  
  
Now, I know you're asking, why did they come back? Well, let's just say it's like moving through the Talus Peaks between Symmetry City and Restoration Wall in Oracle of Ages. Well, I have to do some typing for a school project (which I might be able to post on here), but I'll get chapter 4 to you soon! 


	4. Day 2: The Dead Pathways

Not much to say here, 'cept that I'm trying to improve my writing here, so tell me if you notice!  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Day Two: Morning  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
Outside Temple of Light  
  
Well, I know that Blu didn't really describe the Sacred Realm very well, so...  
  
Blu: Hey! That's not my fault! This guy writes short chapters, and I was running too long!  
  
Kimiko: That's understandable. I get the feeling he's going to stop limiting that so much, but now's not the time to bash the author. I'm not so sure that characters are allowed to flame. Anyway, back to the story. While Blu was reading her letter, I was looking around. It looked like an unspoiled Hyrule. The only man-made thing in sight was the Temple of Light, and that was beautiful.  
  
Other than the golden sky, the one thing I will never forget is the field of flowers that was where the market would have been. It was incredible. You will never see those colors anywhere else. The colors were the deepest, brightest reds, greens, and blues you could imagine. It was incredible. Finally, Blu brought me out of it by showing me her letter. I promised her ramen if we left now, because I know if she didn't get me away from there soon, I'd never leave.  
  
There was a ring of trees that closed in the area, so we walked through the only gap we could find. 'Hyrule Field' was completely the opposite of 'Castle Town'. The ground was dead, and nothing but dirt. There were great stone walls reaching as higher than I could see, forcing us to walk in a certain direction. Even the trees we had just come through, which looked beautiful on the other side, looked dead here. I didn't have to look up at the sky to know that this place was under the influence of Ganondorf.  
  
"Hey, Blu. Lemme see the map." Blu handed it over, and I started studying it. This was no ordinary map. Just looking at one place, my eyes focused in on it, and it was as if I was there. The other thing was that whenever I focused on a place, somehow knew something about it. I don't know how, I just knew. "Okay, it looks like there is a sort of hub in the center of where the ranch should be. It connects all of these pathways, but you have to open each path from outside." My eyes drifted to the left side of the map. There was what would have been the Desert Colossus, and there was the altar that was holding the Triforce. And just behind it, on the stone steps of the Spirit Temple was... "Oh, god..."  
  
"Kimiko? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I couldn't tell Blu about this! What would she do?! Of course, she'd have to see it when we got there...  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Blu. Hey, I'll take care of the map, all right?" Well, now I knew what Nayru meant by the worst thing she could imagine. If it was me, I'd have a hard time thinking of anything worse than that...  
  
"Umm...sure...whatever...You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Blu."  
  
"Well, then let's get to the end of this path and have some ramen!!!"  
  
"All right. If we follow the path, we'll pass through the hub and come to about where the Kokiri Forest is in Hyrule. There's a second Forest Temple there, and it exits to another path. From the look of this, we'll be taking a path between the temples in the same order as my dad did"  
  
I'd talk about the path more, but it was pretty uneventful and dull. The only things of note were stone walls, dead soil, a dark sky, and Blu singing the Song That Never Ends behind me. "Some people started singing it not knowing what it... Hey! Is that the hub?" Wow. I guess she WAS paying attention. Right in front of us was a dead end, with the Song of Time symbol just above where the top of my head reached to.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll try the song." I had expected the wall to disappear win a blue light. Instead, it blew up. That's about the hardest I've ever hit the ground. When the dust cleared, only one piece of stone was left. The leaf-shaped piece fit perfectly in the section of the wall with the matching symbol. See, there were two places for 'doors' for each path, and half of them had specially shaped holes in them. I assumed that the others opened with songs from the other side. Anyway, I put the stone in the hole, and a large section of the wall sank into the ground.  
  
We reached the temple by 11:30 and had some ramen. You have no idea how happy Blu was that one of my countless powers was to make ramen appear out of nowhere.  
  
We moved to go into the temple, but the door was sealed with an immobile stone block. "Stuck?" The man I recognized as Rauru, the Sage of Light, from my parents' wedding pictures was standing behind us. "Get out your ocarinas. There's a song that'll open the temple." The song he played sounded somehow familiar...  
  
"Hey! That's the Oath to Order! My dad taught it to us!"  
  
"So that would make you Kimiko and Blu? I take it the legends came true?"  
  
"Yep. We're here for the Triforce."  
  
"Ah. And what about..."  
  
"The goddesses said we can't speak of that."  
  
"Oh. Of course. Well, one last thing I should tell you. Whenever you see an upside-down Triforce symbol on the wall in a temple, play the Oath to Order to return to Hyrule. Sometimes, you'll need to do that to get past certain parts of a temple. Well, I must go now."  
  
Well, just as Rauru said, the song opened the temple. As soon as we walked in, two Wolfos attacked us. Or, I should say, tried to attack us. They jumped at us and were dead before they landed. I think I gave them heart attacks or something... Anyway, we walked into the next room, which held nothing but a hole.  
  
After about a minute of falling, we landed in a circular room with no way out. "Kimiko? Maybe you should float us back up the hole..."  
  
"Nope. Come here and play the Oath to Order." I closed my eyes and played the song. The feeling was similar to the one from when we pulled the Master Sword. When I opened my eyes, we were in the same room, but with a door, an elevator, and my parents...  
  
Well, somebody's got some explaining to do! Jeez, I think I need to make a chart showing who knows what, because I'm even having a hard time keeping it straight! That might be partially because I know everything, even more than the goddesses. I really should keep printouts of my old chapters with me at school... 


	5. Day 2: Anger

Well, I see that the change in my writing has not gone unnoticed. Want to know why? See, I've been told before that I'm too rushed. Well, someone (Blu) finally clarified that for me. In my own words, I finally figured out that I've been focusing too much on plot and not enough on setting. I'll try to balance it the best I can, but there's a couple chapters that I know will have to be mostly plot. There'll be no way around it. I'm apologizing in advance for those.  
  
Okay, then. I'm sure you're all wondering what the worst thing Blu can imagine is. Well, I'm not telling! I'll drop about fifty thousand hints, but you'll never get it. Well, you might, but it'd probably be a lucky guess or something. Not that I doubt the intelligence of the people who read this. No, it's just that it's not very easy to guess, unless you know what to look for. Still, there's enough info that only Blu and one other person know that you'll probably never figure it out without. Oh, well. I'm really anxious to write that part, so you'll know soon enough. Then you'll hate me for a while. But not for very long.  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Day Two: 12:00 PM  
  
Blu's POV  
  
Forest Temple (Hyrule)  
  
"What in the name of Din were you thinking?!" This was a side of Kimiko's father I'd never seen, even after living in his house for eleven years. He was beyond mad. He was enraged. We'd left the temple for the Sacred Forest Meadow. Nothing would have seemed out of place, if it weren't for his shouting, along with the fact that Kimiko was floating in midair next to me. Could you call her position 'sitting'? Besides that, there wasn't a bird, fairy, or insect making a sound.  
  
"You saw the letter! You know! How were we supposed to ignore the goddesses?" Kimiko wasn't happy, either. Her eyes, which had been normal and blue when we arrived, started glowing red. That little reminder of her power made her dad cool off fast.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you could have at least told us where you were going..." Well, that made the glow of Kimiko's eyes become blue, and that was a start. I hoped...  
  
"We wanted to, but the goddesses told us that it would be better if they told you after we were gone."  
  
"They told us about an hour ago, but we were still worried about you. I mean, it's just you and Blu. Ganondorf is still in the Sacred Realm, and just because he's imprisoned there doesn't mean he's not dangerous," warned Kimiko's dad. Like that would get him anywhere...  
  
"Yeah, but he'll be even more dangerous if he manages to break the seal on the Triforce before we get to it! Blu and I can handle ourselves!"  
  
I nodded, digging my hands deep into the pockets of my flabby pants. "It's not like we haven't thought about not going," I said, my eyes pointed at the ground. "It's just that we can't! Only Kimiko and I can do this. You've got to let us."  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you two! Kimiko's my daughter, and you might as well be my daughter, and I don't want to lose you two! I can't let you, even for the Triforce!"  
  
"Dad, you're not being reasonable! We have to go, and that's final!" I probably would have thought something about who the parent was here, but just then, Kimiko unleashed a huge wave of warp energy, blasting me and her back into the temple. At least, that's where I thought we were...  
  
"Kimiko, what did you do?!"  
  
"Relax, Blu. I just wanted to get us out of there. We're in the next room of the temple in the Sacred Realm."  
  
"How did we get into the Sacred Realm?"  
  
"Well, I kind of figured out that I can warp us from one realm to the other once a day. After that, I have to rest that part of my power for a day."  
  
"All right. Hey, can I see the map?"  
  
"It doesn't really say anything. Just that we've got a few rooms to walk through to the end. There's not even two paths. Just one room leading to the next."  
  
"Kimiko? Is something wrong? You've been acting funny ever since you saw that map."  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong. Why do you think anything's wrong?"  
  
"Well, where do I start? You're holding that map like it's your only lifeline, you just yelled at your father, AND you're lying to me, your best friend. Spill it babe."  
  
"It's nothing. Okay? You'll find out soon enough, but I can't tell you right now."  
  
"You'd better have a damn good reason for keeping whatever this is from me, or your ass is mine." I flashed her a goofy smile, but she just brushed me off. 'I am going to kill the goddesses for this whole thing. Kimiko's changed, and I don't think I like it.' "Kimiko, I don't know what your problem is, but you'd better get over it fast, or it's going to be a long trip."  
  
I know this is short and late, but I've had a horrible case of writer's block. Thanks, Blu, for giving me several pushes, and for writing about half your own dialogue. Yes, folks, what you have just read is Luna-Kitsune-Blu putting words in the mouth of Kitsune "Blu" Luna. That's right, I've decided that the last name of her birth parents is Luna. Well, that's about it. I'm going to start the next chapter right away. Trust me, you won't have to wait nearly as long! 


	6. Day 5: Afraid of the Shadows

Not much to say here. This chapter was practically written by Blu. She enjoyed helping with the last one, and just kind of got into writing this one, so I just let her finish. Only the part before they got to the temple and a bit of editing are mine. Enjoy!  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Day Five: Afternoon  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
The Dead Pathways  
  
"Kimiko, I don't know what your problem is, but you'd better get over it fast, or it's going to be a long trip." It was three days later, and Blu's words were still ringing in my ears. I'm surprised I didn't accidentally kill myself trying to get out of the Forest Temple. 'Am I being the best friend in history or the worst?'  
  
"Blu, are you all right? You haven't said anything since the Forest Temple."  
  
"I don't know, are you going to stop being so cold?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Blu. It's just that it's hard for me to keep this from you, but it's for your own good. I promise, you'll know in a couple of days."  
  
"All right. Well, we've passed the Forest, Fire, and Water Temples, so next is..." Blu stopped in her tracks, a horrified expression on her face. This was Blu. Brave, adventurous Blu.  
  
"Blu, what's wrong? It's just the Shadow Temple."  
  
"Nothing. Come on, let's go." I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Blu, but I didn't think about it for long, because we had gotten to the entrance to the Shadow Temple.  
  
"Okay, so the map says that we..."  
  
"Umm...umm..." I heard Blu say, bringing me from the map to reality.  
  
"What is it?" She pointed to the wall in front of us.  
  
"Dead guy, ten o' clock!" I looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough, the wall had a skeleton sticking out to greet us. Dad said nothing about this, but I guess this temple was just different that way...  
  
"What's your problem, Blu?" She just kept pointing at that damn wall. "You've blown these things up for fun!"  
  
"IT'S, LIKE, ROTTING! EWW EWW EWW!!!!"  
  
'Oh my goddesses! NOW she goes all scaredy cat on me!'  
  
"YOU touch it then!" she insisted. I gave a annoyed look, but stepped forward to tap the bony head.  
  
"ENTER THE HOUSE OF THE ROYAL DEEEEEEEEAD..." the skull moaned. I'll admit I screamed, jumped back a few feet, and blew the thing to smithereens, but it's not like I was scared.  
  
"DUDE! YOU BLEW IT UP! THAT WAS SOOOOO COOL!" Blu exclaimed, pulling what remained of the bones from the ash pile. I nearly toppled over right there.  
  
"SWEET DIN!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, the horrors didn't stop at the gate. Skull after dust skull popped out of every nook and cranny in this place. Blu clung to my arm the whole time. Okay, so we clung to each other.  
  
Soon, since I didn't want Blu seeing ANY of the map, we were lost. "CRAP! DOUBLE CRAP!"  
  
"I hate this place, Kimiko! It reminds me of nightmares I've had!"  
  
"Oh, Din, not that again! If I have to hear about those nightmares again...I'll...I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" she asked, stopping. Oh, dear goddesses.  
  
"I'll listen...gah."  
  
"I heard that, yah know." Damn those fox ears of hers...  
  
"We go this way."  
  
I turned to Blu in shock. "How do you know?"  
  
"Umm...natural instinct?"  
  
"Yah...riiiiiight."  
  
"WHAT! You wont even look at the friggin map! Trust me on this!"  
  
"Fine..." She and I followed the hallway to an almost bare room. Skulls made up the walls and ceiling. Moaning and screams filled my ears. I looked at Blu; she was clutching her large ears to the side of her head. She bent to her knees, still holding her ears down.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed.  
  
"Blu...Blu what's wrong?" I tried to hold her but she pushed me away.  
  
"NO!" she screamed. I stepped away from my friend, almost in fright. "YOU'RE WRONG! STAY AWAY!" She began to cry. I could see fox fire forming in her hands.  
  
"Blu, you have to calm down..." I whispered. I felt so helpless. I just couldn't get near her. "Blu, what's wrong? Come on, Blu, what's wrong?!"  
  
"I WON'T GO WITH YOU!" she cried. The room began to glow with an eerie red light. It took me a while to realize it was coming from the eye sockets of every skull. Blu finally stood, but only to take out her rage on the many bones cluttering the room.  
  
"BLU STOP!" I screamed, feeling my power growing. "I DON"T WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU!" She didn't listen. I was afraid to lose her to this evil place. "I'M SORRY BLU!" Energy exploded from my palms in the general direction of my friend. Through the red tint of my vision, I watched her tumble to the ground in shock. Bones and dust flew around from the blast I had made. Silence took over the huge chamber. I ran to Blu's side, hoping she was okay. Luckily, she was.  
  
"Oh my goddesses, Blu! Are you alright?!"  
  
Blu looked up and me and started to cry. "They said I was one of them!" she sobbed. "They said I was a part of the dead! They started clawing at me! Pulling me down! I could see myself dead on the floor! IT WAS JUST LIKE MY NIGHTMARE!"  
  
I hugged her tight. "Shhh...shhh...It's alright, I'm here and I will always be here, 'kay?" She finally stopped crying and we found our way out of the temple together.  
  
"It's coming, Blu... We're almost there..."  
  
Once again, thanks, Blu, for doing this. I probably didn't need it as bad as I needed Atchika to write ch. 8 of Father of Time, but I always like it when you write for Blu. I mean, what better way to get the character to come out right? Well, I think the Spirit Temple and what happens there will cheer Blu up for a while. That's next, and I might have it done later today! 


	7. Day 6: Blu's Worst Nightmare

This is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. Blu's worst nightmare. I'm not sure if that's literal or not... I dunno, Blu, what do you think?  
  
Luna-Blu: Yes. (censored) is like my biggest fear. Caz' I'm one of those people who HAVE to know what comes next. And you never know with (censored). Like anyone came back to tell you what happens. VERY literal.  
  
Guru-Guru: Wow. It seems that I can emulate your character better and better every day. For the readers, this author's note has been an actual conversation between me and the real Blu. Now, on with the story!  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Day Six: 12:00 PM  
  
Blu's POV  
  
The Dead Pathways  
  
"Oh! I've always wanted to go to the Spirit Temple! You remember those stories your dad told us about that place? I remember him telling us that you can just feel this...this...something in the air. Are we almost there! Come on! Let me see the map!"  
  
"I'm sorry Blu, but you'll find out in a couple hours. I swear."  
  
"This had better be good, Kimiko. I've been wondering about this for a week."  
  
"Don't worry, Blu. It won't be good, but I think you'll understand when you see it."  
  
"Whatever. Hey, we're here!" The ground had bee moving upwards ever since we started moving east from the Shadow Temple. We were now on top of a wall that surrounded the Desert Colossus. Well, I guess you couldn't call it that, exactly. The whole thing was green. There were holes in the wall that let us look out over the whole thing, but for some reason, something was always blocking my view of the front of the Spirit Temple. I couldn't see Triforce's altar, either.  
  
Anyway, the path had led us to where the goddess of the sand's arms would have been. As soon as we got inside, I could feel something in the air, some kind of power, I think. I also felt that the place was somehow familiar, but I couldn't quite place how...  
  
"Blu? Come on, are we going back to Hyrule or not?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, let's go." I'll never get used to that feeling, the feeling of going from one dimension to another. It's like every tiny piece of you is ripped apart and put back together somewhere else, but it doesn't hurt. "Whoa...I'm dizzy..."  
  
"Come on. We've got to climb all the way down to the entrance to get to the other warp. At least Dad cleared this place out already."  
  
"Couldn't we just jump, or use the Requiem of Spirit?"  
  
"Supposedly, all of the warp pads are out right now. Something about running out of energy. I don't think that Nabooru has gotten around to going to the Temple of Light to recharge it, so that's not an option. And it's too far of a fall. We'd end up burying ourselves in the sand."  
  
Well, it was a long walk through the temple to get to the bottom, but I enjoyed all of it. Just the atmosphere in this place was enough to put me in heaven. I could almost hear this music playing, some kind of mystical music. I loved it. All too soon, we were standing in front of the exit. I was just putting my ocarina to my lips, when a man clothed in green ran in.  
  
"WAIT! Girls, I've been trying to catch you for the past three days!"  
  
"Dad, can't it wait? We're almost there. The Triforce is sitting right outside the temple!"  
  
"Listen. I had to find you to apologize for the other day. I shouldn't have tried to keep you from going. I know that it's important that you two get the Triforce back, and I'm sorry." The look on his face was one of pure guilt and shame.  
  
"I'm sorry, too, Dad. I didn't mean to talk to you the way I did, and I really didn't mean to cause that big explosion in the Sacred Forest Meadow. I hope none of you got hurt."  
  
"Nah, that just scared us a little. It's going to take a lot for us to get used to you, now that you have those new powers."  
  
"It's taking a lot for me to get used to them, too."  
  
"Hey, you're not the one that's been following the most friggin powerful mage in the entire history of Hyrule for five days! You know how freaky some of the stuff you've done is?!" I remarked, my voice dripping with false anger.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Blu. Dad, we really have to be going now. The sooner we get the Triforce, the better, and Blu's about to find out about...well, you know."  
  
"Yeah. Well, be careful. I have a feeling there's something else out there you need to worry about. I should be going, too. I sent Epona back to the Temple of Time, since I can't get through the Wasteland backwards, and Rauru's the only sage that's gotten around to fixing his warp..."  
  
"Uh-huh. The others really need to get to that. Well, bye Dad!" We all played our ocarinas. Link finished his song first, and the last thing Kimiko and I saw before going back to the Sacred Realm was several balls of yellow light, taking Link back to the place where this whole thing started. "Blu, before we walk outside, you need to prepare yourself for this. Nayru wasn't kidding when she said that it was the worst thing you could possibly imagine. I kept the map from you because I didn't want you to see this until now."  
  
"What in the name of Din are you...talking...about..." Just then, we walked outside and I saw it.  
  
Me.  
  
Dead.  
  
Wow. That came a lot sooner than I expected. Yeah, that's the worst thing she should have been able to imagine. The thing that only two other people knew is that things don't rot in the Sacred Realm. I feel bad, now. The secret pics will go up on the site as soon as I get around to fixing it. If you want to see them now, they're hidden there. Clicking on each of the first three ocarinas in the background will take you to them. Blu would like me to ask you not to click on the middle one, because she doesn't really like it. It's just an inked version of the first one, so you won't miss anything. Well, that's all for now! 


	8. Day 6: Ganondorf's Return

I've thought about this part for a long time, and now that I'm here, I'm not quite sure how I want to do this. I guess I'll just go with it. Oh, one important thing. Please don't give up on me. It will be all right in the end.  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Day Six: 12:30 PM  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
Spirit Temple (Sacred Realm)  
  
"Blu, before we walk outside, you need to prepare yourself for this. Nayru wasn't kidding when she said that it was the worst thing you could possibly imagine. I kept the map from you because I didn't want you to see this until now." Blu and I were just about to walk outside the Spirit Temple, and she was about to see what I had been keeping from her.  
  
"What in the name of Din are you...talking...about..." That's when she saw it. Her own lifeless body. She almost fell over. In fact, she would have, if she wasn't leaning on Tobu-Ken. "What in the name of Farore is this?! Is this some sort of trick?! How can I be dead?!"  
  
"Blu. I have something to tell you. You're not living for the first time. I don't know the whole story, but in a past life, you held the Triforce. Somehow you ended up being reborn in Hyrule. This must be your old body."  
  
"But...why did I die? And why did I come back?"  
  
"I don't think that matters, Kitsune, because you both are about to die again, very soon." A man with dark skin and red hair stepped from behind a corner. "I am Ganondorf. Link may have told you stories about me. About how he and his brother defeated me. Well, I want revenge, and I think you can tell how I'm going to do it."  
  
"You slime! Blu's over here, in shock from seeing herself, dead, and you have the nerve to come over here and challenge us? That's low, even for someone like you!"  
  
"Nothing's too low for me. Now, I'm about to destroy you both." Ganondorf started throwing energy balls at us. I was fighting my hardest, not having enough time to use my power, but Blu was halfheartedly swinging Tobu-Ken around. I had to use what little defensive magic I could muster to protect her. Finally, one too many of Ganondorf's attacks came back on him. "Well, that didn't work on your father, and I see it won't work on you either."  
  
"You're a sick man, Ganondorf." Why wouldn't Blu help me?  
  
"I know. I pride myself on it."  
  
"You know, my dad won't even know that you've killed us. He'll only know that we didn't come back."  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ. I guess you didn't know about the map he has. He can see everything. That's how he found you in the Spirit Temple."  
  
"How would you know that?" Blu, snap out of it!  
  
"The Triforce. I can see Hyrule in its reflection." Looking at the Triforce, I saw my parents, looking at a piece of paper, horrified looks on their faces. "You see? Now, I'm going to end this. Your time is up. Now, you die." He began gathering a big ball of black energy over his head. The ball split in two, and each of those turned into ten tiny balls of energy. Ten for me and ten for Blu. I knocked mine back, but Blu wasn't so lucky. Six of them got behind her and...  
  
"I'm...sorry...Goodbye...Kimiko..." Blu fell for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally hit the ground next to her ancient counterpart, I saw a transparent blue fox start to leave her mouth.  
  
"BLU! NO!" I ran as fast as I could to her. I whipped out one of my empty bottles and captured the fox spirit. "Ganondorf, you will pay for this!  
  
Once again, please, have faith in me. Just stay with me, and you'll be rewarded. Or, you can go away now, hating me, but you'll be the one who misses out. The next couple of chapters will explain everything. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	9. Day 6: All I Have Left

Well, I hope that there are still people reading this. I mean, first I kill the favorite character of everyone (including me, which should tell you something), then I make everyone wait a few days for the next chapter. Well, I'm sorry for that. You know, one thing you learn from working with others is that plans are just an illusion that can be destroyed easily. Want an example?  
  
Originally, I agreed to work on this chapter with Blu (the real one), and it was supposed to be from the POV of Blu (the dead one). Well, the last time I got to talk to Blu (not counting the couple minutes today) was on Christmas, and that was for a few minutes while I was at my grandparents' house. I probably won't get to talk to her again until Monday or Tuesday.  
  
This is the modified plan, the one that will probably happen. The chapter that was supposed to be chapter 9 is now to be chapter 10. I'm going to write this chapter alone, then I'll write the beginning of chapter 10. When Blu gets back, I'll finish it with her, then I might get back to what I like to think of as normal. Sound good? I hope so, because I'm working very hard to not piss anyone off, which is way too easy in this situation.  
  
Oh, and Dez, I only know Blu here. She lives in Kansas (she's said it, so why shouldn't I?) and I live in Colorado. Ack. I almost forgot. I'm thinking of doing a OoT/TWW crossover. I have a general idea of what it would be about, even though I'm a little scared to go there... What do you think of what I've told you so far?  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Day Six: 12:45 PM  
  
Malon's POV  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
There was almost a groove in the floor where I had been pacing since that day outside the Forest Temple. Link had been out, using that map to try and catch the girls, but he missed them in every temple. This was his last chance. Today they would be going to the Spirit Temple. "Link!" I could see him from the corral. "Did you catch them?"  
  
"Yeah! They're probably getting the Triforce right now. Let's look!" He held up the map so we could both look at it. There was the Spirit Temple, and there was...  
  
"GANONDORF! Link, what are we going to do?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do! We can't get to the Spirit Temple in time, and even if we could, Blu and Kimiko are the only ones who can get through that way! The only way we could do it is if the Master Sword was still in the Pedestal of Time, but it's not! There's nothing we can do!"  
  
"What about the gauntlet?"  
  
"Nobody's ever made a wish that would help us out of this mess, and we can't make one now. The goddesses can't interfere. The girls are on their own!"  
  
"Look!" Kimiko was barely keeping herself safe, plus she was defending Blu, who had gone almost limp for some reason... Finally, she brought Ganondorf down. He muttered something, then unleashed his strongest attack. Kimiko was able to fight it off, but... "Blu!"  
  
"Oh, no." As I turned to Link, my eyes filled with tears, and even though I couldn't see him crying, I knew he was because his tears were falling on my head as we held each other. "We'd better keep watching, Mal. We don't know if Kimiko's all right."  
  
Kimiko was all right, but barely hanging on. Without Blu, her will to fight had gone down the tubes. She wasn't having a very easy time holding Ganondorf off. As she was hit, she started to crawl towards the bodies of two Blus. That's when the map erased itself. It slowly became a letter...  
  
Link and Malon,  
  
You've already seen too much of this, and it would be wrong to have you watch any more. It would only cause you unnecessary heartache. Please, just have faith. We will not let the Triforce fall into Ganondorf's hands, and Kimiko and Blu are both needed to do that. You two, Zelda, and Tael will be able to use the warp to the Sacred Realm in the Spirit Temple starting precisely at 1:15 PM. We will recharge the temple warp pads immediately. And, please, lighten up. You will not have as much to be sad about as you are expecting. Have courage.  
  
Farore  
  
"How is this supposed to make us feel better? All it does is blind us! There's no way that Kimiko could have survived, and we saw Blu die with our own eyes!"  
  
"Malon, we need to trust Farore. I know it's hard, but there's nothing else we can do. If she says it will be all right, it will be. I'm scared, too, and I can't think of any way that it could be all right either, but we've got to have faith."  
  
"Link, you don't need the Triforce of Courage. You're brave enough without it." I clung to my husband for support. Link, the only person in my life that had remained constant. The only family I had left...  
  
I hope this was okay. I didn't know any other way to write this without giving anything else away. I really didn't want to get into that thing with Kimiko until the chapter after next, but I had no choice here. It's funny how events in the real world can have such an impact on this fictional world. Well, the next chapter will be some sort of resolution, and I'll have it up on either Monday or Tuesday. Like I've said before, please, just have faith in me. I can't write a sad ending. I don't have it in me. I had a hard time just writing this chapter. Just take Farore's advice. Have faith... 


	10. Day 6: Memories

Guru-Guru: Here it is! Finally! The meat!  
  
Luna-Blu: Meat? Are you saying I'm fat? Never mind. WE ARE BACK! You all must be doing super happy dances!  
  
All: What the hell is that?  
  
Luna-Blu: If you don't know what it is, you don't wanna know...  
  
Guru-Guru: I bet they don't. I'm just glad I live in another state and have never seen it.  
  
Luna-Blu: Grr... Anyway, another chapter is here, and you all are...hopefully happy... So here you go! We spent a whole IM window on you peeps, so you'd better be happy!  
  
Guru-Guru: Here you go! The week-late chapter 10!  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Day Six: 12:45 PM  
  
Blu's POV  
  
???  
  
"Wha? Where am I?" I slowly blinked my eyes open, but all I could see was white. The last thing I remembered was being hit by Ganondorf's strongest attack. And I...I died.  
  
"There's three answers to that question, Blu." I sat up and turned to see me, the way I was on those steps. "Physically, your body is on the steps of the Spirit Temple, next to mine. Spiritually, we're both in one of Kimiko's bottles. Mentally, we're in another realm. This is where the dead go. I'm Kitsune. I was you, or you used to be me, or something. I'm you from a past life."  
  
"GAH! I DIED!...again? How the hell can I die AGAIN? I mean, I was dead on the floor! Or was that me? It smelled like me...GAH! THIS IS CONFUSING!"  
  
"Well, as you've been told before, this isn't the first time you've lived. I died, and was reborn as you. I've been hidden away inside you all this time."  
  
"Why did I die?! How did you...or is it I...end up on those steps?" I pause. "Ok, too many questions... First off, do you and I have the same name or what?"  
  
"Yes, but not the same nickname. You see, I only met one other person in my life, and she died when I was very young. Nobody was ever around to give me a nickname. As for your first question... Well, I will show you." My eyes began to blur as my other self completely left my view. I tried to turn, wanting to look for my only companion in this white world, but couldn't move an inch. The room swam and my eyelids fluttered as I was pulled forward. Suddenly, it all stopped.  
  
My limbs ached and cracked as I stood. Wondering how I ended up on the floor, I looked around. The grassed area around the Spirit Temple in the Sacred Realm meet my watering eyes.  
  
"Where the hell...?" I looked into the dim image around me. It was like looking through parchment. The amber tinted background twisted and turned around me. "Freaky..."  
  
Soft crying met my sensitive ears as I wondered through the dusty world around me. As I followed the sound, my surroundings danced in the mid day sun. I stopped as a small girl met my view. A small me was crying over an older woman. Her skin was a sickening grey. I wanted to move to her. Hold her. Make sure this image was real...but I was stuck again.  
  
The little me spoke, but I couldn't hear a word. The only thing I could hear was her sobbing. The stench of death hung around the sad scene. I fell to my knees, the image moving away from me. Tears ran down my face. "No...No mom..."  
  
My knees hit the bleached ground with a thud. I didn't feel a thing. I didn't know if it was because I wasn't alive to feel or if I just didn't want to. Tears fell to the floor, one after another. "You saw it, did you?"  
  
"Shut up." I look at my other self, my vision slightly blurred because of the salt water pouring from my eyes. "Why did you show me my mom dying? What does that prove? You and I both lost our parents at the age of five?"   
  
"Oh, DID you lose your parents? Sure they threw you out, but you had Kimiko and her parents to look after you. I had no one. Watch." Everything blurred again, and I found myself in another place.  
  
I think it was the way things would have been if Ganondorf had not tainted the Dead Pathways. There were no walls, and the grass was green. It would have been nice, if not for a ten year old me, walking slowly, tears in her eyes. I guess five years wasn't enough time for her to heal. Especially without another living soul to comfort her.  
  
"Why?! Din! Nayru! Farore! Why did you take my mom from me?! Why did you leave me alone?!" The little me stopped to scream to the sky. This was awful. I didn't want to see anymore of this. As I was dragged back to the white void, I noticed that she was moving east, very slowly.  
  
"Kitsune! Why are you torturing me like this?! Why are you doing this to me?!"  
  
"Because you need to know about your past. You need to understand in order to move on."  
  
"Move on? What do you mean 'move on'?"  
  
"One last memory, and then you will see." Another blurry scene formed around me. It became clearer and clearer until I was in front of the Spirit Temple again. Something was different this time. The altar that held the Triforce was empty. Kitsune, my age this time, was standing in front of it, and I could see the mark on the back of her left hand. I knew this part already.  
  
Kitsune raised her hand, and the Triforce floated to the altar. She put her hand on it and started to speak. The words that bound her fate and mine. "Goddesses! Hear my plea! I will not bring another here to suffer the same fate as me, only to ease my suffering! Instead, I want to die and be reborn, somewhere else. Somewhere with people. And I want to have at least one good friend. Please, goddesses, end my suffering. Let me die!"   
  
My breath hung in my throat as I mouthed along with her wish. I watched the brown tinted Kitsune begin to stumble over the steps she was standing on. Her feet slipped, sending her falling to the ground. I felt the pain as she hit the ground, landing on the steps with a sickening thud. I inhaled, so did she. Her ears drooped, her tail fell limp, and she breathed her last breath.  
  
I closed my eyes, wanting it all to go away. When I finally opened my left eye, just hoping I was away from it all, in my bed, Kimiko about to hit me over the head for kicking her out like I do with all my nightmares, and find out it's all some stupid dream, I was in the white room again. Alone.  
  
"Kitsune? KITSUNE?! DON'T TELL ME YOU SHOWED ME ALL THAT JUST TO LEAVE ME!" I got up, once again finding myself on the white floor, and began tearing through the glassy surroundings. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!!!" I started to feel dizzy, like I was hyperventilating or something. I began to swoon, then I passed out.  
  
I don't know how long I was out. When I came to, I was feeling strange. That's when I realized that I didn't exactly have a form. And I was in a bottle.  
  
Luna-Blu: Heh, there you go, peeps, aren't we so mean to the Blu's?  
  
Blus: Like hell you are.  
  
Luna-Blu: Whatever, review, like we know you will and wait for us to sit down and write another chappie!  
  
Guru-Guru: We? Who's we?  
  
Luna-Blu: Fine...PLEASE JUST REVIEW!  
  
Guru-Guru: You know, I was kidding. You can help if you want...  
  
Luna-Blu: Really? Cool, NOW REVIEW!  
  
Guru-Guru: Goddesses, you're persistent about that...  
  
Luna-Blu: Yessh I am.   
  
Tobu-Ken: WILL THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE NEVER END?!   
  
Luna-Blu: Shut up  
  
Tobu-Ken: Grr...  
  
Guru-Guru: Quiet, and I'll let you talk in the next chapter. And it'll be something big, too.  
  
Tobu-Ken: Yay! 


	11. Day 6: Back to Life

YAY! A whole chapter, all to myself!  
  
Makoto (who has become a shoulder angel): But what about chapter 9? You did that on your own...  
  
Guru-Guru: Shut up! I'm supposed to be happy here!  
  
Makoto: Yeah, but you do owe a lot to Blu. I mean, not only has she written at least two chapters worth of this story, but she's also helped you when you had writers block on more than one occasion.  
  
Guru-Guru: Are you trying to make me feel guilty?  
  
Makoto: No, now start the chapter!  
  
Guru-Guru: Fine. This chapter is for all those readers who have been waiting for a resolution. This is it. Oh, yeah. Supposedly, the katanas wielded by Ganondorf in TWW say Koume and Kotake on them. Or was it Zubora and Gabora? Whatever. We're assuming the former here.  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Day Six: 12:45 PM  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
Outside the Spirit Temple (Sacred Realm)  
  
This was a losing battle. When Blu... When I lost Blu, I stopped trying as hard. I knew it was important, but I just couldn't do it. Ganondorf had whipped out twin katanas, and I was fighting with the Master Sword. My magic reserves were running low, since I'd only had a week to develop my powers. I couldn't hold out much longer. I'd taken a few hits, and I couldn't hold out much longer. I had enough magic left for a couple spells.  
  
I stunned Ganondorf with a Deku Nut and tried to heal myself. It would have worked, but Ganondorf was squinting at just the right time and missed the full effects of the Deku Nut. As I was casting my spell, he bumped me, and instead of coming down on me, the spell flew through the middle of the Triforce and towards the temple. I went back to defending myself the best I could, but my injuries were taking their toll. I was about to give up when I heard Tobu-Ken's voice.  
  
"She's alive! Blu's alive!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"The Triforce must have amplified the healing spell! It hit her body and she started breathing again! You have to get her spirit back to her body!" That's when the bottle started to shake. I couldn't talk to Blu, but I knew she was awake in there.  
  
Blu's POV  
  
I woke up in the bottle to see Ganondorf coming at Kimiko. There was no way she could block that, so I tried the only thing I could think of. I tried to cast fox fire around her, and it worked. The fire made Ganondorf's katanas too hot to hold, and he dropped them. I moved the fox fire around him, holding him in place. Just then, Kimiko hit the ground. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I could tell that we were moving.  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
Blu's fox fire gave me enough time to get over to her body. I crawled as fast as I could, given my injuries. When I reached her body, I uncorked the bottle that held her spirit. The wispy fox moved into her body, and her eyes flew open. "I bet you thought this would be the other way around. But, I guess you're going to be the one who survives."  
  
Blu's POV  
  
It wasn't until I woke up in my own body that I saw Kimiko's wounds. She would die, soon. With all these distractions, it was a miracle that the fox fire around Ganondorf had stayed put! As Kimiko started to lose consciousness, I became aware of some new power inside of me. "You're wrong. Only one of us three is going to die, and it's not going to be either of the two of us." Muttering words I'd never heard before, I became aware of a white light coming from my fingertips. Kimiko's wounds healed, and I saw the color come back to her face. This wasn't over yet.  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
Blu's healing spell brought back both my health and my magic. I was ready to fight again. I got up and drew the Master Sword again. I nodded at Blu, and she lowered the fox fire. Ganondorf started to charge at us, but Blu and I teleported to the sides of where he would hit the temple wall. I forced as much magic into my blade as I could, and I'm sure that Blu was doing the same. We both swung our swords at Ganondorf as he ran past, and the blast nearly blinded us. When my vision returned, all that remained of Ganondorf was a pile of ashes.  
  
Blu's POV  
  
"It's over, isn't it Kimiko?" She nodded at me. "You know, I remember everything about my past life, now. I died of loneliness. I know almost everything. But, there's one thing more I'd like to find out. How did I get powers like yours?"  
  
"We were both born with some connection to the Triforce. With me, it was that my parents each held part of the Triforce. You, on the other hand, held the Triforce in a past life. You just learned of this past life, and you were revived by the Triforce. Here. Take another look at my letter. I have a feeling there's something you'll be able to see that you couldn't before." She handed me the parchment, and I immediately noticed the extra paragraph.  
  
Another thing you need to know about is your friend Kitsune. In a past life, the fox spirit inside her held the Triforce. Because of this, Kitsune is as powerful as you, but you can't tell her. You can show her this letter, but she won't see this part. She'll need to unlock it on her own somehow. You'll help, but unintentionally. Just remember, Kitsune is just as important as you accomplishing the task we are about to give you.  
  
"So your unintentional help was when that healing spell misfired. Well, I guess this was destiny. All the way back to when my mom got locked alone in the Sacred Realm."  
  
"Yep. But it's over now. All we need to do is touch the Triforce and bring it back."  
  
"We'll take care of that." Kimiko's parents, Zelda, and Tael walked out of the Spirit Temple.  
  
I'm sure there's quite a few people who will be happy with that. I'm not sure where to go after this story, but I'll think of something. I've been stuck like this once before, at the end of The Switch, but I got out of that jam, and I think I can get out of this one. It might involve more than I want to think about right now, but I think I can pull it off. Oh, and for anyone who didn't catch it, I just provided for a way for Ganondorf to get out of the Sacred Realm for TWW. Think about it. I'll explain in the next chapter. Hurrah! (I don't know where that came from...) 


	12. Day 6: An Overdue Burial

I have no idea what's going to happen here. This might be the end of the series, it might not. With Kimiko and Blu having rescued the Triforce, everything's going to be good again, and I'm not sure how to unfix it. I'm in a jam, and it doesn't look like I'm going to get a second miracle to get myself back out.  
  
If I manage to find something that will allow me to salvage it, it will continue. Don't think that I'm going to force myself to write here, because I won't. If I can't come up with anything that is acceptable, I won't do anything. I won't write a piece of crap just to keep going. If I fail to come up with anything suitable, I'm going to try something else. I've been meaning to re-write Princess No More so it's not so horrible. And I want to finish If Things Were Different. We'll see how it goes. Please excuse this horribly long author's note. I have one last thing to say before I start the chapter.  
  
I didn't forget to explain how Kitsune's mom got stuck in the Sacred Realm, it's just that there are only three POVs I could write from where the character knew, and it hasn't been convenient to write a goddess chapter lately, so I'll tell you now. See, when the ancient sages sealed the Sacred Realm, they got everyone out first, and the only person to get trapped inside was Kitsune's mom, pregnant with Kitsune.  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Day Six: 1:15 PM  
  
Link's POV  
  
Outside the Spirit Temple (Sacred Realm)  
  
"All we need to do is touch the Triforce and bring it back." The girls moved toward the golden sacred triangles, ready to bring them back to us.  
  
"We'll take care of that." I know, it was a cheesy entrance, but it was fun at the time.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Aunt Zelda! How did you get here?"  
  
"The goddesses let us in just now. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine."  
  
"What about you, Blu?" The fox child still looked shaken.  
  
"We should give her a funeral."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kitsune. The other me. We should bury her."  
  
"You're right, Blu. She deserves it. I know that you two could just do this easily with magic, but I think we should do this the right way, so could you make some shovels instead? And get a coffin ready." Well, the girls did as I asked, and it took us all most of the day to dig a grave big enough. When it was finally finished, we moved Kitsune's body into the coffin. 'After thousands of years, the girl can finally rest in peace,' I thought, just before glancing at Blu. 'Maybe not just yet...'  
  
Blu walked over to the open coffin, sitting there in the ground. "Goodbye, Kitsune." She closed the lid and picked up a shovel. Following her cue, we all pitched in to finish filling in the grave.  
  
I know it's short, but it was meant to be. Before I tell you this, to clear up any confusion, Kimiko's Quest will have one more chapter. Now, I explained my dilemma above, and I've come to two solutions. I won't go into any more detail than to tell you that I'm either going to end the series and start a new story, or I'm going to move on to a fifth part. I can go either way at this point. I'm leaving the choice in your hands. You have one week (until January 10) to vote. So we don't piss off FanFiction.net here, only use the review system to vote if you have an actual review to go with it. Otherwise, e-mail me or IM me. ekgiii@aol.com, AIM ekgiii. I look forward to all your votes. 


	13. Day 6: Reclaiming the Triforce

Well, the results of the vote ended up as follows:  
  
Quit the Switch series and start something new: Luna-Kitsune-Blu, Atchika, Dez384  
  
Keep going with the Switch series: Hylian Heroine, Talent Scout, Mia1218, jelie36, Bonzai Gurl  
  
So it was 3 to 5, in favor of me staying with this. Let's see what I can do. Oh, and I know I didn't mention it before (I might go back and fix it), but Tael came with them all. Last thing, I decided to change the POV. It used to be Zelda's, now it's Malon's. Not much difference.  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Day Six: 6:00 PM  
  
Malon's POV  
  
Outside the Spirit Temple (Sacred Realm)  
  
Link and Tael finished filling in the grave just as it was starting to get dark. "Well, I guess we should head back, now." Link put his cap back on and started walking back towards the Sprit Temple.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" I pointed towards the Triforce.  
  
"Oh. Oops." Nobody ever accused Link of being overly bright... Zelda, Link, and I moved our hands towards our Triforce pieces and were about to touch them when...  
  
"Wait!" I turned around to see Nayru, running from the other side of the grassy field. "Before you touch the Triforce, I have some things I want to tell you. I know it's been a rough week for you all, and I'm sorry that it had to happen. However, this is just something we knew would happen, not something that has happened before. Now that it has, it should never happen again. You will all keep the Triforce for the rest of your lives, unless you give it up."  
  
"Nayru, why did you send Kimiko and Blu out here on their own to clear the way? And why didn't you just let them use the warp in the Spirit Temple in the first place?" Link was wringing his hat, an adorably puzzled look on his face.  
  
"We sent them out instead of you because being separated from the Triforce weakened you. Besides that, you and Kimiko are the only two alive who were chosen by destiny to be able to pull the Master Sword. After the first time you pulled it, there has been some strange connection between you and the sword that would have sent you to some strange time. As for why we didn't let them use the warp, it's because the warp didn't exist until they activated them all. The warps in each temple didn't appear until they warped to each temple from the Sacred Realm. Now, go touch the Triforce. It needs to be in good hands again."  
  
Zelda, Link, and I walked back to the altar and each moved once again to touch our respective Triforce piece. Power and Wisdom glowed brightly and disappeared, leaving Zelda and I with our crests again. Courage, however...  
  
Link started to scream as the power from his left hand started attacking him. The Triforce of Courage hovered over him before leaving and going to Kimiko, and he began to glow so brightly that we had to look away. When we looked again, none of us could believe what we were seeing.  
  
My husband was gone. In his place was a man in a green tunic and armor. He had white hair and eyes, and war paint on his face. He held a helical sword in his left hand. There was no more Link. This was a clone of the Fierce Deity. And it was obvious what caused it. His armor wasn't the same as that of the deity. The markings were those of the gauntlet.  
  
Yep. That's the end of it. There's one thing left for me to post under this story. I'm going to finish chapter 13 as it would have been if you had voted differently, so you can see how I would have ended this. As always, I'll attach the URL to the next part at the bottom. As for the next part, well... I don't know much about it yet. I can tell you this, though. From the looks of it, Blu's going to be the co-author. She's pretty insistent on helping, and I don't mind. I think that there are some very interesting things in there because of her influence. Just wait until you read about... Well, I won't say. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, yeah. Since the 3 people who wanted something new felt so strongly about it, I will write a new story, but it's gonna be a side project. I just hope I have the heart to end it someday, 'cause I only need one ongoing story, and this is it for now. Well, that's all! 


	14. Alternate Chapter 13

Okay, remember, this IS NOT part of the real story! This is what WOULD HAVE happened if the votes had gone the other way. Blu and I have already written chapter 1 of the next story, so you can read that when you finish with this. Here it is, folks, the alternate chapter 13!  
  
Kimiko's Quest  
  
Chapter 13 (ALTERNATE)  
  
Day Six: 6:00 PM  
  
Malon's POV  
  
Outside the Spirit Temple (Sacred Realm)  
  
Link and Tael finished filling in the grave just as it was starting to get dark. "Well, I guess we should head back, now." Link put his cap back on and started walking back towards the Sprit Temple.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" I pointed towards the Triforce.  
  
"Oh. Oops." Nobody ever accused Link of being overly bright... Zelda, Link, and I moved our hands towards our Triforce pieces and were about to touch them when...  
  
"Wait!" I turned around to see Nayru, running from the other side of the grassy field. "Before you touch the Triforce, I have some things I want to tell you. I know it's been a rough week for you all, and I'm sorry that it had to happen. However, this is just something we knew would happen, not something that has happened before. Now that it has, it should never happen again. You will all keep the Triforce for the rest of your lives, unless you give it up."  
  
"Nayru, why did you send Kimiko and Blu out here on their own to clear the way? And why didn't you just let them use the warp in the Spirit Temple in the first place?" Link was wringing his hat, an adorable puzzled look on his face.  
  
"We sent them out instead of you because being separated from the Triforce weakened you. Besides that, you and Kimiko are the only two alive who were chosen by destiny to be able to pull the Master Sword. After the first time you pulled it, there has been some strange connection between you and the sword that would have sent you to some strange time. As for why we didn't let them use the warp, it's because the warp didn't exist until they activated them all. The warps in each temple didn't appear until they warped to each temple from the Sacred Realm. Now, go touch the Triforce. It needs to be in good hands again."  
  
Zelda, Link, and I walked back to the altar and each moved once again to touch our respective Triforce piece. There was a glow, a warm feeling and it was over with. The thing that we had been dreading for sixteen years was finally over. Our daughters were safe, as was the Triforce, and we could get on with our extremely long lives.  
  
Kimiko's POV  
  
"Mom? Dad? Will you meet us in the Temple of Time? Blu and I have to go put the Master Sword back. We'll be there in a bit. It's not a very long walk back to the Temple of Light, so we won't be long." Blu and I rose into the air and started flying out over the field, which had repaired itself in Ganondorf's absence. There were no walls, so it was a short flight there.  
  
The area around the Temple of Light was just as beautiful in the moonlight, and the temple itself seemed like something from a dream. We walked inside and were immediately drawn to the Chamber of Sages. "Well done, girls." Rauru was standing behind us. "Everything turned out all right then, didn't it? Just stick the sword into this pedestal and you will be taken back to the Temple of Time." Blu and I grabbed the sword and plunged it into the stone.  
  
The next thing we knew, a blue pillar of light was closing in on us, revealing the Temple of Time and our parents. We hugged and walked outside, meeting with Epona, Mom's horse, Marin, and two other horses we had never seen. "These two horses are yours, girls. Their names are Makoto and Asako." Makoto walked up to me, and Blu jumped on Asako. "Let's go home."  
  
"The next morning, Mom and Dad gave us each 1000 rupees and sent us on a shopping spree in the market. As we rode up to the drawbridge, Blu started talking. "You know, Kimiko, we've still got at least one more quest to go on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The quest for cute guys!"  
  
Yeah, I know. That last part was Blu's idea. I repeat, this is not the end. The other chapter 13 is the real chapter 13, and it leads directly into the next story. Part five is called Rebirth of the Deity and the address is . Blu is the co-author, so we'll see you there! 


End file.
